To Find a MerMate
by PaigeeLee13
Summary: A mermaid tale story. Calissa's in a bit of a pickle and needs /merliah's help. Mermaids can go into heat? and only mate for life? what do you do if your mate is dead and you go into heat? but you mate has his blood in another being would they be your mate too? Femslash.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

"Oh, to hold you now, or to feel the wind..."

Chapter 1: Call to Oceana

Merliah sat on her bed, staring longingly out her big glass windows and out to the sea below. She sighed, she had felt a tug towards the ocean recently, it felt as if something was trying to pull her in. Not in a dangerous way per say, but more like a calling. At first she thought it could have been her mother, maybe she was in trouble? But her necklace would have acted up, much like the wave on a stormy night.

For some reason her body felt hot recently, she would run a fever at random times, and her body would cramp, then it would all go away and then repeat. Break had taken her to the doctor's twice. They both had said she spend too much time in the sun and wrote it off as hot flashes, assigning her to bed rest. But Merliah was too restless and anxious to just lie around all day and do nothing. She wanted to go see Kayla and Xylie, and hopefully her mother too.

She looked around her large bedroom, taking in the photograph that hung on the walls. They all had such wonderful memories, but Merliah couldn't help the grimace. Hugging the pink mermaid pillow close to her body, she picked up the picture of her and her mother that Break had taken over two years ago. Calissa looked so happy, she seemed to be glowing as she looked at Merliah rather than looking at the camera, which had annoyed Break to no end. Merliah sniffled into her pillow, pain and longing echoed in her heart as she stared at her mother's beautiful face. Her mother looked so young, much too young to have an eighteen year old child, just how old was Queen Calissa? How long do mermaids live for?

Suddenly the pear white sea shell sitting on her bedside table started to vibrate, startling Merliah out of her thoughts. "What?" Merliah stared at it with distrust and bewilderment, cautiously picking it up to examine it.

"Merliah?" Calissa's usually calm voice sounded rushed and disgruntled, instantly putting Merliah on edge. "Merliah, are you there?" The distress in her mother's voice made her heart clench painfully. The longing she had felt earlier was back, twice as bad as she heard her mother calling to her.

"Mom?" she questioned, her voice quivering slightly.

"Merliah! Good you're there. Listen, I need you to come down to Oceana, I'm in an uncomfortable situation, one that hasn't happened to me since a year or so before you came along." She sounded distracted and far away.

"What's happened?! Are you okay?!" Merliah questioned, worried.

"It's nothing serious," she paused, "well that's a lie, I guess a better more truthful way to say it would be, it's not that serious, nothing to be too terribly concerned or worried about, if that makes any sense at all." she trailed off. "I'm sorry I'm a bit scatter brained at the moment, too distracted i guess. Please hurry Merliah, I'm afraid I need a bit of help, Bring Kayla and Xylie. Hurry" she stressed.

"On my way."

Merliah quickly changed into her pink bathing suit before charging out the sliding glass door leading to her balcony She jumped over the railing, bending her knees to lessen the impact as she hopped from the palm tree to the hot tan sand of the beach below. Sprinting into the cool refreshing salt water.

The cool ocean water was satisfying to Merliah's over heated body, and her fried nerves. She had yet to call her tail, preferring slow, soft strokes as opposed to strong, powerful ones.

Merliah stopped swimming to admire the brilliant now purple coral, it's colors no longer fading and it's branches strong and healthy. Merliah focused her energy to her tan hands, the warm blue glow of spinning Merilia still amazed her. She watched as the current took it away, feeding the sea it's tasty snack. Oh how she loved to spin Merilia, a thought crossed her mind, did her mother miss it? Her Merilia started to grow warmer until it felt like it burnt her, she quickly threw down her hands, trying to take out the sting. She looked at her now red hands, surprised that her Merilia had acted in such a way, what was going on? Did this have to do with her hot flashes? Maybe her mother would know what was going on, maybe she could fix it?

"I wish to be a Mermaid!" Her legs started to glow a brite pink, combining them into one solid, strong limb.

That's when the pain hit. Her tail ached and throbbed mercilessly, as if she swam nonstop for the past year. Her scales burned, as if they were being licked by flames of the sun. She ran her hands down over her luminescent pink scales, trying to sooth them, but it her to touch. It inflicted internal pain in her tail and physical burning pain to her hand. Deciding to act fast she tried to start swimming, hoping to get there fast and have this dealt with, but her tail refused to budge. It felt heavy and stiff, reminding her of her mother when she was trapped under Eris's nightmare spell. A surge of heat overcame her as she thought of Calissa, she groaned loudly, withering in agony, praying for it to stop.

Merliah felt an uncontrollable thirst she felt as if she hadn't had anything to drink in days, as if she wasn't in the ocean, breathing in gallons of salt water. "Ugh! Make it stop!" She groaned. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. "I-I.." she trailed off as another wave of heat hit her tail, causing her to gasp out. "I-I-I wish, I-I wish t-to be a H-Hu-Human again! J-Just please make i-it stop!" She stuttered, her heart racing.

Her limbs once again split and separated her long tan legs coming into existence and the dull throbbing started to subside, yet unfortunately the heat remained. "Ugh!" She screeched, flailing around. Her body felt like the first week after she tried learning how to surf, sore and heavy. Gritting her teeth she paddled along her slow descent toward Oceana.

Her vision was starting to get fuzzy, and her limbs started to slow. She was so tired, if only she could stop and rest her eyes for a moment, "Merliah?"

Her eyes cracked open, had someone said her name?

"Are you okay Merliah? You don't look so good!" The feminine voice continued. "Where's your tail?" It questioned. She groaned at the thought, remembering the pain.

"I-i-it's too h-hot!" she stammered. "So much heat." she groaned again.

she really just wanted to sleep, why was she so opposed to bed rest again?

"Oh no! Is it happening to you too? But this only happens at the same time if you're..." The voice trailed off. Something pink and shiny came into her line of sight, then down out of view. Something cool and slimy pressed against the warm skin of her tan stomach, carrying her weight. It cooled her over heated flesh.

"Zuma?" She questioned.

"Hold on your highness, just relax, I'll carry you to Oceana." Merliah sighed, her over stimulated body going slack, all she could focus on was Zuma's cold body extinguishing her bodies flaming core, going from torture to pleasure. Smiling, she decided a quick nap couldn't hurt.

A/N: So this is the edited remake of chapters one and two :) hope you like it as much as the last one... Review are always welcome! they usually help me update faster! :D and I would like to know your thoughts and opinions!


	2. Chapter 2: Mermate?

"Just because everything is different, doesn't mean everything has changed."

Chapter 2: Mermate?

Her body ached, plain and simple. Her muscles exhausted and sore, she had never felt anything like this before. The roaring of the ocean's currents were keeping her calm, soothing her as her body pulsed.

What was going on?

Merliah refused to open her eyes, scared that the peace her tired body was feeling would go away and she'd be forced back to reality.

Why was she so hot?

Where was everybody? Why wasn't anybody helping her?

"Merliah?" Her mother's voice swam in her ears, and her eyes flew open.

Suddenly the heat was unbearable.

"Ugh!" she groaned, holding back her shriek of surprise at the intense heat coming from her legs. Her eyes widened as the skin of her limbs scaled over, but did not become one. "What the?" Her feet turned into the bottom part of her finned mermaid tail, but remained as two separate limbs, the scales gradually growing up her legs, stopping right above her knees. "Mom?"

"Oh Merliah," her voice was filled with sorrow, "Not you too," She trailed off, her eyes cast to the ground.

"What's happening to me?" She demanded. As she met her mother's eyes a wave of heat cashed through her like a tidal wave, stopping at her core. She looked away quickly, groaning as lust filled her.

"You're going through a Mermaid cycle..." Her mother looked nervous, which scared her slightly, her mother was always calm and collected, always regal. "Have you heard of estrous?" She questioned softly, still not meeting Merliah's eyes.

"Estrous?" Merliah was confused, "As in Heat?" _Oh no!_

Queen Calissa looked up, and taking a deep breath, she confirmed Merliah's fears, "Yes, Merliah. Much like animals, we Mermaids also go through this," She looked off to the side. "This is the time when you find a Mermate..." A blush covered her cheeks.

"A... Mermate?" Merliah looked down at her scale covered legs, "But why now? This was very sudden..." A tan slender finger cut off her would-be rant. She shivered in delight at her mothers soft, cool skin on her lips.

"A Mermaid and their mate go into heat at the same time Merliah. It's a time when they both may reproduce, and usually happens when one or both wish to do so," Calissa chuckled softly at the look of horror on her daughters face.

"But I'm too young to be a mother!" She shrieked, her breathing becoming heavy.

Calissa laughed lightly, "Well maybe you'll be the father then?" Calissa was curious, Merliah didn't seem like she'd be the dominate of the two. She glanced down to her daughters legs, and looked closely, "But it doesn't seem like you have an erection. Hmm..."

Merliah jumped back in surprise. She felt hot under her mother's intense stare. "Er-Erection!" She screamed. "What is that supposed to mean!" She huffed.

Calissa smiled a soft knowing smile. "Your gender doesn't matter dear," Her lips tugged up into a bigger smile, somehow more sincere "You see a Mermaid's tail splits, much like yours is now," She glanced back down to Merliah's legs. "But slightly different, their's becomes much like when they're newborns, before their tails grow together." She looked to her daughter to see if she was following. "The submissive, or the mother, would have something that would resemble the human's labia, which carries the egg, whereas the dominate, the father, would have a shaft like object that carries a seed." Calissa decided to stop as she saw a flash of terror cross Merliah's face. "Merliah? Are you alright dear?"

A red face Merliah nodded her head. "How..." she stopped, seeming unsure, "How do you know?" Her face resembled a tomato by the time she finally sputtered out her question.

Calissa laughed at her daughter's expression, "Know what exactly dear?" She whispered lovingly.

"Who your mate is?" She trembled, "And which you are?"

"Which you are?" Calissa cocked her head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean Merliah?"

"Which, ah," She looked away, "Parent..." she trailed off in a whisper.

"Oh!" Smiling brightly Calissa laid her hand on Merliah's thigh. Merliah gasped out, tingles radiated from where her mother's skin met hers, heat rushing between her legs. "Have you grown anything between your legs Merliah?" Calissa's eye's danced in amusement.

"N-No! Why would you even!" She was once again silenced by her mothers finger.

"Then you are not the dominate!" Calissa's face was inches away from Merliah's, finger still in place. Merliah turned her head away, unable to look her mother in the eye. "Merliah? Let me ask you something..." Something in her Mother's voice made her turn her gaze back. Calissa's face was closer than she expected, their noses brushed. Merliah's eyes widened, her breathing became labored. "Which gender interests you?"

**A/N: Okay so this was originally chapter 3! but since chapter 1 & 2 are now both Chapter one, that makes this chapter 2! wow that was kinda confusing... any ways, what do you think she will say? what gender does Merliah like? Review and tell me what you think it should be? there could be about 5 answers! Tell me what you wish to see :) and Thanks to my wonderful beta Refreshingly_Original**


	3. Chapter 3: Who makes you Hot?

**Chapter 3: Who makes you Hot?**

"Which gender interests you?" Merliah sat with her head in her hands, "Which gender interests you?" She couldn't get that single line out of her head, "Which gender interests you?" Or her mother's soothingly husky voice. "Which gender interests you?"

"I don't know!" Merliah screamed, hurling the seashell vase from the nightstand beside her into the wall, watching as it shatters. She looked guiltily at the broken pieces with a sigh. Running a hand through her wild locks, she looked down at her now normal human legs. They had transformed back after her mother had left. Merliah found it odd that her body reacted in such a way to her mother leaving; it felt as if she stepped into an air conditioned room on a hot sunny day. Merliah hummed, lost deep in thought. "Which gender interests you?"

"Ugh!" Merliah through herself back on the bed huffing.

"Maybe we should come back later?" A feminine voice suggested.

"But Calissa asked us to come now!" Another rebutted.

Merliah's eyes widened. She knew those voices! "Kayla! Xylie!" The two mermaids grinned at her as she shot up into a sitting position. "Kayla! What-What happened to you?!" She exclaimed.

The Blonde merely smiled, her hand resting on her slightly protruding stomach. "I'm going to be a mother of course!" She beamed.

"I think you mean, we're going to be mothers!" Xylie stepped in, throwing her arm around Kayla's waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"Eh?" Merliah sputtered, not knowing what to say. She looked at the two embracing one another and sighed, was she going to be like this with her mermate? "So..." Merliah trailed off, looking awkwardly around the room. "You two..?" She tried again, not sure what she wanted to ask exactly.

"Us two..?" the prodded in usion.

"You're mates?" She questioned, her voice shaking with each syllable.

"Is that a problem Merliah?" Kayla asked unsure, looking to Xylie for comfort. Xylie slid slightly in front of Kayla as if to protect her if deemed necessary.

"No." Merliah quickly held up her hands to show no aggression, "Merely confused. Still trying to wrap my head around this whole mate thing." She sighed, wringing her hands in her lap.

"But why would you need to wrap your head around it?" Xylie questioned, detangling herself from Kayla. She sat down next to Merliah, curling her long purple tail under her.

Merliah held her gaze, contemplating what to say next. She watched as Xylie reached her hand out towards her. She cringed, waiting for the smouldering heat. But when flesh met flesh she was surprised it felt completely normal.

"Merliah?" Worry laced the brunettes voice. "What's wrong dear?"

"How come…" Merliah shook her head, trying to clear it. "Why didn't I feel the heat of your touch?"

"I'm afraid I'm not understanding Merliah, care to elaborate?" Xylie was confused; she looked to her mate, hoping she had understood.

"Merliah... Are you in heat?" Kayla asked slowly. Suddenly Xylie understood.

"You've met your mate?" Xylie asked shocked.

"Met my mate?" Merliah questioned, "The only people I've talked to are the two of you, Zuma, and my mother."

"Well it's not the two of us," Kayla quickly checked off.

"Wait, what do you mean, met my mate?"

"Well it means exactly what it implies." She continued, some what confused. "If you feel physicaly burned from touch, or an insane itching, spliting tail, erections, or insatible arousal. It means you are near or in direct contact with your mate?"

"It can't be Zuma," Kayla whispered to Xylie, caressing the shell of her ear with her soft voice.

"So that leaves the Queen herself?" Xylie questioned the blonde, too low for Merliah to hear. "What a perdicament, I wonder if Calissa knows?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kayla deadpaned. "She ran out of here quick enough!"

"Hmmm..." Xylie hummed, deep in thought.

Merliah looked the two huddled in the corner, sharing secrets like little kids, "What are you two talking about?" She would have laughed as the two fell over in shock but was too concerned for Kayla and her baby. "Oh my! Kayla are you alright?!" She quickly swam over to help her up.

"What am I? Chopped seaweed?" Xylie grunted, picking herself up of the floor. "No, No don't concern yourself, I'm fine!" She bit out sarcasticly. folding her arms over her chest.

the two blondes looked at eachother and shrugged. "I thought it was the pregnant one that got moody?" Merliah laughed.

"No, for Mermaids it's quite the opisite really..." Kayla trailed off. "The 'Father' so to speak, get angry easily and over protective, making sure his mate and kin are safe."

"Oh.." Merliah looked away, feeling awkward. "Anyways..." She trailed off, hoping they'd fill the silence.

"Well we best be going, Kayla's feeling a bit hot," Xylie winked.

"I Am?" Kayla asked, raising an eyebrow; confused.

Merliah's eyes widened in panic, "Wait! you... you can't leave yet!" she shouted, sounding desperate. "I still have questions! I need answers!" She looked like she was about to cry.

"You've got ten minutes Merliah,"

Merliah sighed in relief, "How do you know who your mate is? When do you actually have to mate? Is it 100% that I will get pregnant? Why am I a Submissive? How are those positions determined exactly? Is there any way to avoid the call of your mate? How long do mermaids live? How do you give birth?" Merliah gasped out, speaking quickly.

The two mated Mermaid's jaws were unhinged on the floor, "Woah there Merliah, one question at a time please!" Kayla giggled, picking up Xylie's jaw.

Xylie shook her head, getting her thoughts in order. "You just sorta know... if you're mates you get... hot... around them, them touching you is unbearable, and you start to want to jump them..."

"Jump them? As in injure?" Merliah gapped.

Xylie laughed. "No silly, as in have sex." Merliah blushed, looking away. "You mate whenever, If you're fighting it, it's when you cave in and can't take it anymore... you can't avoid it, or fight it... it starts to... how do I put it? Hurt! Alot... eventually you'll die... Mermaid's don't live without perpose, they live to find they're mates... and make merbabies.. that is they're perpose... if they reject it, or try to fight it for too long, they'll die, or worse... go insain, like Eris."

"Eris?!" Merliah screeched.

"A story for another day, I suposse... well times up Merliah... we need to go, see you soon!" Kayla waved cheerfully, dragging Xylie out they door.

"Who makes you feel uncomfortable and hot Merliah? think about it!" Xylie yelled as the door slammed shut.

Merliah huffed, falling back down on her bed, she sighed. "Which gender interests you? Who makes you hot?" echoed in her head all over again. Merlaih groaned, she could tell already, that she wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

**A/N: So it's been awhile I know... But I've moved out into the country and we didn't have internet for the longest time, then when I got it back my step dad was shot in the arm and head, (He's alive, completely missed his brain!) and I've been helping take care of him, my little sister and the 3 dogs. as well as having to work full time... so I've had a full schedule... well anyways tell me what you think and where I should go with this! What do you want to see happen? Let me know! :D**


End file.
